Charmed Next Generation
by c.jamous
Summary: this is a preamble of the seasons i will write , concerning the Charmed legacy in our lives, demon fighting and the new powers , and what happen to the witches . hope all the readers will like , and help me improve my imagination and hunger for more of Charmed.
1. preamble

" there is was , the last view , the last moment of the original charmed series , last breath , kids running , piper going up with LEO upstairs , our 7 years of demon fighting is over . but not quite yet . In this series of the next generation I will try to continue living in the book of shadows , the potions , demons , and new challenges, new powers of the kids and their kids and what happen with piper phoebe and Paige . I hope you will like it .

**In response to the reviews I am going to post in a clear way the roles in this serie hoping your help if I got distracted here :**

**Pipers:**

Chris, Wyatt, and a girl name will be revealed later she does not appear in this time of the series for a reason that will be revealed through the series.

**Paige:**

Had 2 daughters and 1 son

Clara is the name of one daughter, the rest of the family are not seen here because they will be involved with later plot concerning phoebe husband.

Clara is half white lighter

**Phoebe:**

Had 3 daughters

One named** Melinda** and she have her mother's power but don't have any cupid powers yet.

The two others will appear later with a plot relating to cupid role.

And since the plot of this series is after piper and the rest of the charmed ones are very old , the age of the sons and daughters are almost in 30 ~ give or take


	2. Charmed For Eternity

" **it was the night when Piper and Leo gone upstairs , to sleep , the last scene of the Charmed last season, the little girl reading in the book of shadows , and close the door with their hands with magic , is when our story will beguine "**

The camera now at the Hallowell manor from outside , it is almost night , and everywhere we hear noises of people roaming in the house , happy , and content , the 3 old Charmed ones are sitting with their kids and grand kids , and they are very happy .

In heaven , the elders are watching but something is wrong , they are concerned , and they were looking at each other , and then a old man appear in a light , it is an angel of destiny , and he was not happy too , and he say :

Angel of destiny: " **I am afraid it is time , the new moon is here , and new evil as well. **

Elder: "we **must warn them , they at least deserve this , they deserve from us time to say goodbye"**

Angel of destiny: "**are you all ok with this ?**

Elders:" **yes I believe it is right after all they have been through to give them this chance**"

Angel of destiny**:" very well, I will tell them personally**"

And then he orb out in his light and then the camera switch to the Hallowell manor , where the angel of destiny appear in the middle of the living room . and they all stood in silence , and then piper with an old voice say : " kids go upstairs …

" a voice of danger appear in the background , and we hear the angel of destiny talking to the sisters and their sons and daughters."

Angel of destiny: **" I am afraid I always bring bad news for you ,and it was the elders decision that you get a word of warning before it happen , so you can have time to say goodbye , and know what is coming"**

Piper : " **what is this what will happen ?"**

Angel of destiny **:" you , phoebe , and Paige will die soon , it is time** "

Piper : " **what ? why ? you said it won't happen**

Angel of death appear : " **it is time , your times simply as this** "

Phoebe **:" but why what is happening ? "**

Paige: **"what about your promises?"**

Angel of destiny : **" you all served your time , very well , you deserve a happily ever after , your time has ended , and now it is the time of the next charmed ones to be , you have 1 day to say goodbyes to your families and I will return when it is time with death ".**

And they disappear ….

Piper: **oh my God Leo what are we going to do?**

Leo:" **nothing my dear, I believe it is time too "**

He approach his sons, and hug them, and then hug piper and say:" we all lived well, we saw our sons, and grandsons, it is time for us to leave this place in peace, embracing our ever after.

Everyone started crying, and they all hug.

The camera now jump to them in the manor next day , everyone hugging his children's , and kids , and saying farewells, in a very touching moments, seeing memories, pictures of them … and then time pass by , and the angel of death and destiny arrive,

And they speak to everyone, the Charmed ones, my dears, it is time .

The 3 sisters get up and so did LEO and then death hold his hand out. And their spirit get out of their bodies they look so young like they were in the past, and the bodies collapse in the ground and the kids are crying and seeing them leave,

Then an elder come , and say :" the charmed ones deserve more , and he hold up his hands, and their bodies disappear and then appear in a place in the heaven , young but in ice hibernation, and he continue saying : " they will be always remembered , for all eternity "

Their grandmother appears and say:" **Charmed for eternity** "and she hug the kids crying ...

Then we see piper and her sisters and LEO saying bye, and they disappear with death.


	3. Beware If Wyatt Gets Angry

" after death take the sisters , the elder , the angel of destiny , and death , and grams , all disappear , and we see the girls sitting on the sofa crying and the kids all sad , and walking around , as Chris and his brother are puzzled , as they remember his aunt phoebe words everything happen for a reason they gone to the attic and start looking in the book of shadows "

Chris : " **it is not possible the elders and the angel of destiny are working together , something is not right things don't happen like this without a reason and we need to find it "**

Wyatt : " **I know who we can ask **" and he look at Chris .

Chris :" **I don't think even with your power Wyatt will be enough . **

Wyatt focus and the house start the tremble all around as he focus more his eyes started to glow in lights , and the sky started to have more clouds and lighting , and he started screaming but in a voice trembling the house and with a deep tone . Then an angel of destiny then was dragged from the skies and reconstituted in front of Wyatt and he was furious

Angel of destiny **: how dare you ?**

Wyatt :" you **want to challenge me ? or answer my question?**

Angel of destiny try to orb out but Wyatt smash him to the ground and his eyes turn more white and bright.

Chris : **Wyatt calm down you will cause all our deaths.**

Wyatt : **stay out of it** … " and throw him through the attic door outside and close it"

Wyatt :" you **took my mother with no explanation , and you leave us here with no answers , I want answers and you better start giving them now"**

Angel of destiny :" **I hope you will stay this strong when what is coming arrive , not even us have the power to change what will come . the grand design was made for a purpose and it was altered to allow your family to live happily after the last ultimate power attack. We might parich today , and go to the void for us , but it will be up to you to save all of us . not only ur families or ur mothers , but everything magical in the universe.**

Wyatt : " **what do you mean by this who is coming ? what is coming ? and why did you take our families from us "**

An elder and an avatar in a shape of 2 women appear in front of him and they both start saying: " **Wyatt are you crazy , you are turning the balance of the universe , what are you doing ?**

Wyatt :" **the universe is yours to fix , mine is my family and their future "**

Elder :" **and that is why you need to do this , calm down Wyatt or you will risk their fates too, your sons and theirs , you need to focus on gathering your selves for what is to come because you will stand alone with them against"**

Wyatt :" **get back my family as you took them**"

Avatar **:" they lived their destiny Wyatt and now it is your turn to live it , you cannot expect them to live forever did you?"**

Wyatt:" **not like this and you know it , if we do this you bring them back** "

Elder: **I am afraid we cannot , even the angel of destiny is powerless here they are honored Wyatt , they will live eternal now . let it go son , try to be strong .**

"Wyatt burst in tears, and drop to the ground "

Chris finally manage to enter the attic and see his brother on the ground and then all three of them orbed out and we can see in heaven they all three meet again and talk

Elder:** Wyatt is so strong , he was able to summon you the angel of destiny on demand even without the power of three spells .**

Angel of destiny:**" I admit resisting him more could have killed us all his anger was so immense he could obliterate us from existence if he want to.**

Avatar:** true, are you sure it is safe to keep him alive after all what you saw ? even your grand design don't work , won't work on him , he will simply scratch it.**

Angel of destiny :" luckily **for us , he don't know that yet , and we will need his strength , all of their strengths for what is coming and you all know that the stars are converging soon , the dark shadows embrace the red planet , and on his way to earth and if by then we are not ready . .. **

Silence cone through all three of them, and the camera fades.


	4. Get to safety

"Wyatt and Chris walk next to the window in the living room , watching the streets , saying nothing , as Prudence Phoebe daughter , and her sister Melinda approach them.

Melinda: **"Now what Wyatt? What you guys want us to do ?**

Chris**: they said there is a great danger coming, today, tomorrow who knows, but till then, keeping the kids here is suicide for them and us.**

Wyatt: "**get your cousins we are having a family meeting this evening "**

Wyatt pass by them they can feel his anger , but don't say anything .the camera turn to the evening they all sitting in the living room we can see their faces sad , 3 daughters Melinda , prudence and Alice, 3 daughters of Paige , Carla , Stephanie , Ursula and Wyatt and Chris.

Chris talking: **we cannot risk our children, Alice tell them what you saw,**

Alice**:" I had a premonition, and…**

Wyatt**:" It don't matter I won't let anything happen to them** "

Melinda **:" Wyatt , you know Alice premonitions happen for a reason , and they are trying to tell you something please listen "**

Alice :" **our children will die , some thing , some sort of dark thing will take them .. I am terrified Wyatt , please listen to me"**

Wyatt **:" I wont let this happen I promise"**

Chris **:" what choice do we have we can not find or fight this thing if he is so powerful as they say and keep our family safe at the same time .**

Clara **: " I might have a solution , but…**

Melinda **:" don't . I wont … I told you already I wont leave my family "**

Clara :" **Melinda you need to listen , I think it is the only way "**

Wyatt **:" what is your idea then?** "

Clara :" **we move all our families to the magic school , and then ..**

Melinda :" **I wont…**

Chris :" **please let her finish"**

Clara :" **well mom always told me that Wyatt is the strongest , but I believe if Wyatt can move the entire Magic school , with our families into an entire different plane , where they will be invisible and unreachable by anyone but…**

Chris **:" we won't be able to see them too**"

Clara :" **until this is over at least** "

Alice **:" I believe it is a good idea**

Melinda :" **NO it is not leaving them there are you all crazy?**

Wyatt :" **maybe they don't have to go entirely **

Chris :"** what do you mean?"**

Wyatt **:" I have an idea** "

The camera fades and slowly show us Wyatt face smiling a bit and relaxed.


	5. Future Past

Wyatt and the rest are in the attic, they are looking in the book of shadows and then Wyatt talk to them :

You know our mothers were the Charmed ones, nothing was practically impossible for them, so, ..

" he dray the symbol on the book of shadows on the walls , and he speaks :"

Wyatt **:" we send them to the past , to live in a peaceful time away from here , but some of us will have to stay with them and care for them .**

Melinda :" **I will go !. um not if you need me or so,,,**

Alice **:" Wyatt** **are you sure the …" and point with her eyes above " are ok with this ?**

Wyatt :" **I want them to stop me .. **

Chris **:" I think It is a great idea but where we will send them , I mean when ?**

Wyatt : **" to live with their great great ant Melinda** ."

Clara **:" you chose her?"**

Wyatt **:" she started our blood line , and I am sure she will protect it well ."**

Alice **:" so now what?** "

Wyatt **:" get your things together I will open the portal soon and go with you make sure everything is ok , and then I will return here with chris and clara , and alice our husbands and wives will have to go too**.

Alice :" **sure .. let us do this**"

" up in the heaven an elder and the angel of destiny is watching and talking , good they started to think on their own said the elder.

Angel of destiny : " **I think what Wyatt is trying to do is very risky and could damage the whole time line.**

Elder **: they will need help .**

Avatar**: I will help cover this with our collective, if this will help them focus more** .

Elder: **I will consult with the others about the threat and our time range.**

Angel of destiny:" **very well ..."**

The avatar and the angel of destiny each orb out and the elder walk to reach 4 other elders and they start talking elder way .

Back in the attic

Wyatt **:" you all ready ?**

Chris :" **yeah go for it ..**

Melinda :" **yeah I am . got everything."**

Wyatt concentrate and open the portal in the wall , and they all walk into it and they reach the other side, in the cave where Melinda his great great … grandmother is lying there and suddenly awakes with some women in the cave too .

Wyatt **:" hi , I am Wyatt , Piper son your future granddaughters? Remember?**

Melinda :" **of course I do .. what is wrong where are they?**

Chris look at Wyatt **:" taken by death..**

Great Melinda :" **oh my god what happen? Tell me everything .**

The camera fades and re appear on them all sitting around a table and the kids playing around.

Chris:" **so you understand why we need your help?"**

Great Melinda :" **yeah of course dear I know such happiness I fell seeing you all here you all can stay of course I will make arrangements and Melinda can help me **

Melinda **:" yeah we are alike .."** and she smile

Wyatt :" **we need to return now , we will come back when we can to check on you all be careful .**

Great Melinda :" **of course you are welcome anytime**".

Wyatt standing with his brother and cousins around saying goodbye to the rest

Great Melinda :" **be careful , and blessed Be** "

Chris and Alice and Clara :" **Blessed be** "

And they cross to the attic where an avatar was wating for them and when they arrive.

Avatar **:" you don't have much time left , if we are to fight this we all have to work together**"

Wyatt:" **what do you mean?"**

Avatar look through the window and say **:" This …"**

Wyatt approach the window and see the people in the streets fighting , nearly killing each other..

The camera fades… on him with a grumpy face .


	6. That old Story

"Wyatt enters the attic with Alice and Clara and Chris "

Alice:**" now what?"**

Chris:" **now we get some rest first and then we will think what to do "**

"The camera fades to Chris on the sofa thinking and resting while Alice is trying to search the book of shadows for any information, and Wyatt just sitting next to a window, Clara is trying to chant and then the earth tremble and everyone is on alert"

Avatar appearing:**" he is here "**

Chris:**" who is here "**

Wyatt:"** that** **is it I want some answers. And NOW!**

Clara: **Wyatt wait … look..!**

"They all look to the chandelier in the manor sealing that glows when their mothers got the power of three and when he was born, it was glowing again, a light circling around like an orb , getting down and rematerialize to an old man wearing all white "

Old man:**" I believe I can answer this** ".

Avatar drop to her knees in respect.

Wyatt:" **we are all ears**"

Old man **:" ah Wyatt you still grumpy aren't you but for this I will need to show you and not tell you** "

Old man waves his hand and the scene transformed to an earth in the past where the demons are in control, humans were slaves, the sun almost red, and they were walking undetected.

Old man **:" thousands of years ago , when the heavens and hell were created , there was only one rule , a rule that cannot be broke , that every 3000 years, evil will have an equal chance to win the earth and dominate the life over it , and good will have an equal chance to fight it . **

Old man **:" and in this fight no celestial being like elders or avatar or other have the right to get involved into or they will be simply erased from existence . **

Wyatt:" **and how to we fight this evil, and if they are not to be allowed to fight , or interfere , what are you exactly?"**

Old man:" **I am something else and I am not interfering, you are** "

Old man:" **you see Wyatt I chose you from before you are even born, the entire magic in the universe chose you, and don't you remember? When the planets are aligned, magic will rest for a day..? **

Chris:" **my mother used to tell us about it that is how Wyatt is born right?"**

Old man:" **right, so every thousands of years, each side chose his hero, his leader to manage the battle and the winner take all"**

Clara:" **that is it? We are a trophy for you?**

Old man:" **no but life is , and to live in this world , you must be able to make the sacrifice needed. And we chose Wyatt to lead from good side. But that is not the problem.**

Alice**:" but who is on the other side the source?"**

Old man**:" I am afraid it is more than this dear , you see , this time , and being defeated many generations away , evil is well let us say sending the boss "**

Chris**:" who is more powerful than the triad?"**

Old man:" **oh the triad have a boss down there, and his name is Hades!"**

Camera pauses while showing us a dark place in space where a dark cloud is forming and traveling at huge speed toward earth.

Old man **:" Hades is the lord of all evil , he was banished to space in the cold away from earth thousands of years ago , into a pit of endless suffer and cruelty , and he don't wish to stay there anymore , he is battling this one himself "**

Chris:" **so the boss of those is coming and he is a god? You want us to fight a god? **

Alice:" **how do you expect us to do so? We are only mortals … you want us to fight the lord of the darkness?**

Clara:" **angry boss of darkness..**

Wyatt**:" and you want us to fight it "**

Chris**:" if he is the boss of them that will make you…**

Old man:" **the boss of the other side "**

Alice:" **Damns!"**

Old man :" **when I created the human kind , I did not create simply a being , even others will see weakness it is in him to rid himself of evil if he wanted to , the power in him can send Hades and other than Hades back to the pit , you just have to believe in yourselves "**

Old man:" **look in all the good you want, everyone will help you in this all the good is on your side you haven't much time** "

The old man disappear in smoke and light, and the avatar re appear and the manor too.

Avatar:" **now you know and you need to be prepared, Hades won't be here till few weeks, but till then hell will open and you need to deal with that too."**

Clara**:" I remember when Leo made my mother a goddess, can't you make us that? "**

Chris:" **I will go and ask** "and he orb out

Wyatt:" **we need to do something if we are to get through this "**

Avatar: **I cannot tell you much because I don't know much, but I know who can tell you.**

Alice: "**who?**

Avatar**:" it is not up to me to say, you will know in the right time "**and she disappear.

Clara:" **great I will go to the magic school and see if I can find anything**" and she orb out.

Wyatt:"**I will try calling my grams and see what she know "**

The camera fades as he go up the attic


	7. The Chosen One!

"camera get to Wyatt in the attic standing with alice as they say the spell to call grams"

" grams appear in light in front of them "

Grams :" **oh darlings** " and she hug them .

Grams :" **how are you doing ? everything alright?.**

Wyatt **:" actually no , I think I insulted the big guy** "

Grams **:" you insulted an elder ?"**

Alice :" **nope biger "**

Grams **:" Wyatt! Don't mess with the avatar "**

Wyatt **:" nope not that either "**

" him and Alice look at grams the LOOK " and she look at them back puzzled and then went oh supprise "

Grams : " **you didn't ! " and they look at her sarcastically " Noo ! Wyatt! Com on you did?!**

Wyatt :" **yep and almost obliterate us from existence " **

Grams :" **My god !"**

Alice :" **that is the one! Bingo!"**

Chris orb in coming from the elders !

Chris :" **they cannot help us a lot because they don't know much about what is coming or how it is coming , but they will allow grams to stay and help "**

Grams :" **help with what exactly !"**

Alice **:" people that live in the afterlife , really do are out of this life !**

Wyatt : " **crash course! " something big and evil is coming "**

Alice : " **name is Hades , blab la bla , but we don't know anything on how or how "**

Chris :" **but we know what he is "**

Wyatt **:" a GOD !**

Clara orb in :" **a left over GOD !"**

Chris :" **what !? what is left over ?"**

Clara **:" well I found this ancient book and it have A LOT on what we are facing!"**

Grams :" **MY GOD ! the book of the ancient shadows!""**

Wyatt :" **What ? ancient what ? what is this book**!

Grams : **" well , it was rumored through the ages but I never believed it actually existed ! no one ever seen or heard about it from like 1000 year and I am being optimistic! "**

Grams **: " this book contain all the information all the power of magic , good or bad in the universe , and because it is too dangerous to be in one side hand it was split in two half , one to stay in good hands , and one to stay in evil hands so no one have the power , the ultimate power !"**

Clara **:" so that is half the book "**

Grams :" **well I know few about this book but … hmmm. I wonder … I think I know someone that can help us ! "**

Chris :" **let me check with the elders ! again !**

" back in heaven the elders and one avatar are talking "

Female avatar : " **the collective has done her part , the book is in the hands it should be .**

Elder : **let us hope it is enough.**

Chris orb in : **excuse me but I need to ask you something!**

Elder **: we know the book , we managed to put it in your way , but that is as far as we can do , we cannot help you any further **

Female elder : **we all want you to listen carefully to what we are going to say :" it was mankind who is destined for greatness , and we are forbidden to interfere in mankind history , if mankind is to surive this , you , all of you need to work together to save your future , and your past . in short , this battle is yours to fight and yours alone "**

Chris :" **great ! so much help !**

Avatar :" **understand Chris , everything happen for a reason your parents believed in this , you need to believe in it too "**

" Chris don't say a word and orb out "

"back to the attic "

Wyatt and grams are trying to read the book "

Chris orb in

Clara **:" great any news from above?"**

Chris :" **nah , the usual you are alone and you need to fight this alone and everything happen for a reason"**

Grams :" **these words doesn't make any sense , we cannot even make one spell out of it "**

Wyatt :" **what is that on the back cover"**

Grams :" **hmmm, this is elvish , I am sure , we cannot read it "**

Clara :" **evlish why ? are we fairies to read it or something!**

Chris **:" we need to find out soon !**

Alice **:" guys you need to see this**"

" they all look from the window above , the sky is building clouds dark "

" camera fades from the attic and come back again and they are sitting in the living room and talking "

Grams **:" I think we need to ask an Elve to translate I think it is the key !"**

Wyatt :" **and we just look under the bed for one ? com on where are we supposed to find one ?**

Grams :" **they say dears the power of three exceed time , space **

Clara :" **if you don't notice the three of the power of three aren't here ! hello!**

Grams **:" not quite dear ! not quite !"**

Alice **:" what you mean ?"**

Grams **:" this need to be explained by someone else"**

" she turn and say the spell **:" blood of thee I summon thee, the great of us , let her come to be"**

A strong light appear and another old lady appear

Grams **:" I give you the very first witch of all time , the one that foreseen the power of three even before your great great , well , Melinda ,you know what I mean " **

Old lady :" **hello , my name is Anar "**

Chris :" **hi I am chris and these are my cousins and brother… Wyatt …calra and alice"**

Anar : **" and where is the fifth?"**

Wyatt : " **she is taking care of our families "**

Anar :" **she is an important part of you , your all future "**

Grams **:" what you mean the fifth ?"**

Anar :" **it is all foreseen the power of three never really stop , it is written that from each womb a child will be born , and from the strongest the chosen one will rise "**

Wyatt **: and that mean?**

Anar **:" I am sorry , I cannot explain more this is all I know it was great seeing you blessed be ! "**

And she orb out in lights

Grams **:" well it was a good try !"**

Chris :" **what is that she was talking about "**

Clara :" **chosen one ?"**

Grams :" **calm down dears let me explain !"**

It was said that Melinda your great great grandmother , prophecy was not the first about the powers your parents got , but before that time , well , it was forgotten but now that she mention it a well , I heard rumors but I never foresaw this !

Alice :" **grams can you please talk English?"**

Wyatt **:" grams we are all ears !"**

Grams :" **well first we need to get to your sister!**

Clara **:" Melinda ?"**

Grams **:" yes "**

Clara :" **but we left her in the past "**

Grams :" **and when did that keep us from doing it ?**

Chris :" **oh god here we go again "**

Camera fade and back in Melinda cave in the past , they are all sitting together , and old Melinda is teaching young Melinda about magic , old magic and they are smiling together ! and the kids are playing around .

Wyatt and the others appear in the cave , and grams with them.

Great Melinda **: oh you are back , is it over yet? **

Chris **:" not quite but we need to talk to Melinda "**

Clara **:" I mean our cousin "**

Great Melinda : **oh ok ! hehe sorry !**

Melinda :" **what us up tell me "**

"Grams show her the book they find "

Great Melinda **:" AHHHh the book of great shadows!**

Grams **:" ancient shadows!**

Great Melinda **:" yeah yeah that is what they call it ".**

Grams surprised :" **you know of this?**

Great Melinda :" **of course it is well known in our circles here !"**

Wyatt " :" **so you can help us read it ?"**

Great Melinda **:" oh no I cant , I am not meant to be , but I know someone that can help come it is a short journey to the woods here "**

They all walk with her and the camrea show us them walking in the words with trees everywhere , and great Melinda is talking to the rest of them :

" **she will be thrilled to meet you all , she is old but know so much she was the one that first wake my eyes on magic and taught me everything about who I am !**

" they arrive in a wooden cabine around there is beautiful place , garden , flowers and everything , as they walk closer an old lady get out from the cabine , and head to them , and her face become clearer as they are walking .. it is Anar !"

Anar **:" welcome , I have being expecting you** "

Camera fades into the inside of the cabine , where anar present a cup of home made tea to them as they speak .

Wyatt **: if you don't mind we ae in a bit of a hurry!**

Chris :" **yea you know world coming to end and stuff"**

Anar looking at Melinda :" **everything happen for a reason , isn't that true Chris ?**

Melinda look at Chris and Chris say :" how did you … "

Anar :" **your sister here knows what I am going to say but wish me not say it!, anyway about the book , to open the words , you need an ELve to do it and to reach an Elve you need to be the chosen one "**

Clara **:" I am not getting this chosen one thing , how are we going to understand all these ?"**

Grams :" **patience dear patience "**

Anar :" **the ancient prophecy , that talk about the power of the five ! "**

Alice :" **great power of the three now power of the five !"**

Anar :" **not quite dear " and show them the ancient book cover that have a pentagram on it cover with the elvish words saying : " earth , Spirit , water , air , and fire ! these are the five elements that constitute the pentagram , and in the middle the circle , completion and binding of those elements is the chosen one that is ment to bend the power of this book !** "

Clara :" **and what is that have to do with us I don't get it ! "**

Melinda **:" I think I can answer that !**

Wyatt **:" what ? !**

Alice :" **Melinda ?**

" Melinda gets up and hold up her hand and say :" na-ur!" and her hand burst into fire and it was not even hurting her "

Melinda **: I did not even know I have this sorry guys , it just happen to me when I was in the woods the other day and I met Anar and she helped me understand**

Chris : **that mean that…..**

Grams **:" each of you control an element of the pentagram !"**

Anar **: the pentagram of the ancient** !

Alice and who is the chosen one !

Anar **:" kalina a' kalian" and in the room some light appear ! and settle on Wyatt !**

Wyatt **:" me ? com on you got a be kidding** !

Grams look at Wyatt and say nothing , and the camrea fades into the next scene!


	8. the Entity First Encounter

" camera now in the cabin , and everyone seem puzzled , and Anar start the talk"

Anar :" you **need to embrace your fates each of you , or else it will be the end of all of us"**

Wyatt **:" everyone keep saying this to us ! **

Clara **:" I think we need to understand what we are facing , what we are here ! "**

Grams **:" I am afraid we will not have much time kids ! "**

" everyone gather to the window where they see a large storm gathering on the mountains "

Anar **:" he knows you are here "**

Alice :" **who ?"**

Anar **:" the guardian " he is a vicious creature that stop at nothing and kill everything , the guardian of ragnorak .**

She show them a ancient drawing of him on a piece of paper ! and then Melinda almost fainted !

Wyatt **:" what is wrong ? Melinda ! com on wake up stay with us !**

Melinda **:" it is him ! that is the thing I saw killing our kids! "**

Grams : " **My god we need to get back to the cave at once …the kids!**

" camera fades to the cave where some witches trying to hold the door to the cave as something try to enter , kids are screaming .. and we can see scratches of Wyatt and Chris and the other Runing to the cave "

Melinda :" **oh my god my kids !**

Chris **: keep moving we need to get to the cave !**

" they arrive to the cave as they see a huge black smoke coming out of the cave , they run as tears and fear of the worse is shown on their faces , as they arrive they see a large black smoke character trying to blast the doors and hit a force field that the witches did on the cave "

Chris **:" Wyatt only you have the power still here** "

Wyatt :" use his powers and try to splash him as he hit smoke and he was not affected " the entity turn and try to attack Wyatt knocking the rest of them to the ground.

Grams get up and ask Great Melinda and Alice and Clara to say and chant with her , but the entity was not affected and closing on Wyatt feeding on his energy .

Seeing Wyatt dying , Alice try to run to him and they are holding her back , she reach her hand up and suddenly she scream WYAATT! And as she does , the wind blow from behind her like a tornado blowing the entity in the sky , as he struggle he could not fight it he leave! Dropping Wyatt on the ground .

" gathering around Wyatt"

Grams : **oh dear , oh dear are you ok hunny! ?**

Wyatt barely can speak faint and the camera fades into the next scene


	9. Fate is Fate

"camera is now in the cave where everyone sit in worry and Chris next to Wyatt holding his hand over his head as Wyatt slowly moans and try to wake up"

Melinda :" it **is all my fault , If I only did not say what I saw , if only I kept my mouth shut!**

Grams :" **Melinda hunny , don't say that ,you of all the people should know that everything happen for a reason , you had the premonition for a reason , we all came here for a reason , and the fact that your premonition came true even you were hidden here in the past ! is a proof that you can not undo what is written !**

Great Melinda :" **it is true dear , believe in fate , we can change everything in our lives as witches , except our fates , it will haunt us for eternity !"**

" Wyatt waking up !"

Wyatt :" **what happen ?"**

Chris :" **take it easy ! it is over he is gone !"**

Wyatt :" **what ? what happen to …**

Grams :" **try not to speak dear rest everything is ok !"**

Wyatt **:" how ? "**

Clara : **" Alice is how "**

Chris :" **we** **just found out Alice Power** "

Wyatt :" **what is it ?"**

Alice Wave her hand a bit and a smooth wave of air pass through the cave blowing their hair !

Grams :" **Alice! … what are you doing missy! "**

Alice :" **ah com on grams ! "**

Grams :" **remember don't use magic unless u have to , we don't know what draw this thing back to us and he knows were we are now so just don't.!**

Alice :" **ok ok grammma !**

Wyatt :" how is it possible even .

Anar step in the cave and say :" **we all need to go to somewhere safe ! "**

Grams **:" but where?"**

Anar **:" it will be risky but there is a small manor deep inside the forest , it is clocked from any magic and it is the safest place I know , I used to meet my love there so they don't know about us!**

Chris :" **how to get there ?"**

ANar **:" we need to move quickly before dark ! "**

The camera fade and jump to the next scene


	10. Hades Walk the Earth

" the camera now show us a place underground surrounded with lava and demons chanting and the earth is trembling beneath "

Demon **:" we need not to do this "**

Other demon **:" shut up , we have being loosing long enough , no one can stand up to the charmed ones and their seeds , not even the triad "**

Demon :" **it is too dangerous , no one can control it , no one "**

Other demon **:" we don't have a choice , we need to hope he will spare the lives those who free him "**

Demon **:" I am going out of here , I don't want to be sent to hell "**

Other demon **:" you will stay and help us "**

Demon shiver out !

Other demon **:" ahhhhhhh! " coward ! you all keep chanting !**

The earth keep trembling and more lava is erupted

Camera fades on this scene and get back to the past with Wyatt and the other almost reaching the cabin

Clara **:" is it far ? the sun is almost down!**

Anar : " **we are there "**

Chris look right and left in surprise and see nothing

Wyatt :" **um. Where is there exactly !?"**

Anar smiled and touched a tree there and the tree glowed and it revealed a passage of light they look through it ,it was all sunny and a waterfall and a cabin from far is seen "

Alice **:" I loooove magic "**

Menilda smiled and hug Alice as they go through the gate with grams holding the kids in their hands .

Camera switch to the cabin as they settle down

Wyatt :" **the kids will be safer here , we need to get back to what are we going to do exactly "**

Anar : **" you only have one choice to do this free my husband , he will help you . "**

Melinda **:" why your husband , cant we just go to the elves and ask them for help ?**

Clara **:" surely one of them will help!"**

Anar **:" I am afraid it is not possible !"**

Grams **:" why is that ?"**

Anar : "**See once we broken the rules me and my husband , their elders closed the Portal to this world for ever , the elves as you see lives in a different dimension in this world and access it through a portal and they close it ! "**

Wyatt **:" so if they close it can it be re-open again "**

Anar **:" only by an elve and there is no elves in this dimension except in ragnorak "**

Chris and Wyatt and grams took a walk next to the cabin and talk together :

Chris **:" this does not sound good , I don't feel right .**

Wyatt :" **it is like she is pushing us to rescue her husband "**

Grams :" **it does look like it , but she helped us so far and got us here !"**

Chris **:" this all can be a trap , we don't know anything about her except from you grams "**

Grams :" **well from all I know she is known to be the first powerful good witch that foreseen your parent coming and you coming after that , we don't really know anything of her work , even in the afterlife we did not you know get in touch a lot "**

Wyatt **:" this does not sound good before we rescue anyone we need to know more about this "**

Chris :" **I agree , too risky "**

Grams :" **finally some common sense in this family surely not from our side "**

Wyatt grin at her and so do Chris and they walk back in the cabin.

Camera back in the underground where the explosions are erupting more violently

Demon:**" we are so close yes yes "**

Raise his hands up and chant in a demonic language and a huge explosion erupt from the lava and a rock float up and the rock is glowing in dark light and not white light .

Demon :" **all we need is the eclipse and Our Lord will rise again** "

Other demon :" **that will be when "**

Demon :" **soon!**

Camera fades into the sky showing the sky darkening , in space some cloud of darkness almost transparent is almost at the earth passing the moon at incredible speed !

Camera now back in the cabin

Wyatt **:" we cannot go hunting something we don't know about more "**

Alice **:" but we don't have any choice"**

Chris :" **I know but we cannot risk doing more damage than we did good "**

Anar :" **but only freeing my husband can help you all "**

Grams **:" but rescuing your husband may unleash something else with it that we need to know before we go in "**

Anar shake her head a bit and walk around and say :" **tea anyone ?"**

Melinda **:" ah no thank s I had my enough "**

Alice :" **me too "**

Wyatt :" **we need to get some rest we will need it tomorrow " **

Clara :" **things are going too fast and we cannot fully understand anything "**

Grams **:" I think we are doing good dears , don't be frustrated we are strong , remember everything happen for a reason "**

Camera fade to them sleeping , and Anar sneaking out of the cabin to the waterfall she kneel and she was like praying

Anar :" **they are hesitating , they suspect something "**

Voice **:" it is your job to bring them to me or else it is no deal "**

Anar **:" how do I know you will keep your end of the barging ?"**

Voice :" **once I have their powers , I have no use for you or your husband you will be left alone in here with him to live your lives "**

The camera fades into the underground the eclipse is beguine

Demon **:" finally ! it is happening , 3000 years ! waiting "**

We can see the earth fall into darkness, and from space the dark entity is falling into earth like a tornado through the earth and hitting the rock and then the rock glow in darkness and explode .

Hades appear he is twice large as the demon floating not touching the ground eyes glowing his face resemble the source , but with long hair , full red and black eyes, and a small beard .

Hades look with his red eyes glowing **:" finally earth is mine!"**

He raise his hands and we can see all over the world earthquake are happening but not so violent

Hades get out through the earth from where he was , and he appear in a mountain up he raise his hands and clouds start massing

Demon appear next to him bowing :" **sir , almighty you called? .**

Hades **:" I am not at full strength yet , till then you need to protect me by distracting the witches , he must not reach his potential to face me again , I wont do the same mistake again.**

Demon :" **who sir ?**

Hades :" **Zeus , I believe they call him the Chosen one you fool , you lack education in these centauries** !"

Demon:" **sorry sir , forgive us "**

Hades:" **glow his eyes, no forgiveness will be given here , forgiveness is for the weak** ! " and he blast him with a ray from his eyes, and absorb him into his body

Camera fades as he screams into the mountain in terror.


	11. betrayal!

Camera now in the cabin in the morning Anar is serving breakfast to them.

Anar:" **rise and shine it is a beautiful morning "**

Wyatt:"**good morning "**

The kids are up sleepy heads..

Melinda:** yawn, strange night strange dreams, good morning everyone .**

Anar:" **really, what was the dream about?**

Melinda:**" it was like real, but never mind it is probably nothing"**

Anar:**" ok as you wish dear , tea ?"**

Chris:**" yes please, yawns!"**

Melinda:**" me too please "**

Melinda hands touch Anar hand by mistake and she had a premonition.

Everyone was concerned what was it .

Melinda:**" nothing shiver, this cup need a fill no?"**

Melinda look at grams and grams understood it is time to change the subject.

Grams:**" I believe I will take the children out for a walk"**

Anar:**" I will help "**

Grams:" **nah, I got it you are doing a great job here "**

Anar look puzzled as she suspect something is giving her away to them, she was nervous and drop some tea.

Anar:" **I am sorry I will get some more "**

Melinda:" **I will help grams."**

And she walk out so fast no one was able to stop her for a word.

Grams:" **so what was all this about in their?"**

Melinda:**" grams we need to get out of here, I saw her stabbing Wyatt with some strange knife. And that dark thing was next to her."**

Grams:" **oh my god , we were right she .. She… we need to talk to the rest of them "**

As they rush inside concerned they meet Anar at the door, blocking the way

Anar:" **can we talk?"**

Grams:" **I don't think it is the right time dear "**

Melinda:" **Wyatt!"**

Chris:" **what is going on what is happening?"**

Anar: **rush inside throwing them to the ground with huge push like she have prudence power , and take a knife from her robe and attack Wyatt **

As she raises her knife Alice use her powers to raise a wind throwing her into the room.

As she was thrown into the ground, she mumbles some words in elvish , the dark entity was getting in like a tornado inside.

Alice try to blow him, but she only was able to push it away for some feet and she was getting tired.

Melinda used her powers, and the entity burst into flame, but he was not destroyed .

Anar:**" die ! now! "**And she push herself against defenseless Wyatt without powers pushing her away as everyone try to get up but strong wind and could not get up grams is down holding the kids , and so is Clara and Chris .

Chris:**" Wyatt, I am coming!"**

Wyatt:**" don't risk it save the kids … save them Chris**!

Chris:" **I won't leave you"**

Melinda:" **Wyatt! I cannot hold it anymore!"**

Anar mumbles some elvish words and the knife glow in her hands

Wyatt is struggling as the knife is closer to his chest !

Camera jumps to Hades in the mountain raising his hands and saying :" yes yes ! soon , give me his powers !

Camera jump back to Wyatt

Wyatt:" **mom dad, help me! "**

Leo old self young nearly transparent appear next to Wyatt struggling

Leo:" **son, remember if there is someone that can save you it will be you, believe in who you are, and the power will come to you " **

And he disappear

Wyatt close his eyes , and for few seconds the knife touch his chests and at the moment that happen, a large thunderbolt rage through the sky dropping at Wyatt .throwing Anar to the walls like nothing .

Wyatt gets up check his hands raging with thunderbolts and his hair floating with electricity and shoot Anar and the entity making them exploding

Hades:" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, my powers! You will pay for this , you will all pay for this , I will destroy you all!"**

Hades shoot a red lighting into the sky and we can see the heavens shake and some of the pillars get destroyed and drop.

Elder :" **it has begun , we need to run into shelter again . come on , we have done everything we can they are on their own "**

And they orb out .

Hades :" **the heavens is mine !" hahahahah fools !**

The camera fades as he laughs!


End file.
